


Проекция

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Open Ending, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, kylo ren's chamber, весь фик они торчат в одной комнате, или типа того, не верьте тэгу примирение, почти весь, примирение, сложные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: AU с середины 8 эпизода. Кайло Рен планирует склонить Рей на свою сторону и убить Сноука, и Сила преподносит ему неожиданный подарок. А вот для Рей все может обернуться совсем не радужно...





	1. "Ты моя гостья"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немножечко поломан таймлайн фильма :)

— Зачем ты убил его?! Хана Соло! Он любил тебя! Почему ты его ненавидел?

— Я не ненавидел его.

— Тогда зачем ты убил его?!

Что-то менялось. Рей осеклась на полуслове, поняв, что тишина вокруг нее изменилась. Вновь появились звуки, но это были звуки корабля: гудение воздушных фильтров, жужжание ламп. Изменился запах. Рей огляделась, не понимая — неужели это настолько подробное видение, или…

Внезапно осознав, Рей посмотрела на Кайло Рена расширившимися от ужаса глазами:

— Что ты сделал? — спросила она. — Как ты это сделал? Я не должна быть тут!

Но Рен не выглядел обрадованным — скорее он так же растерялся, как и она.

— Я не делал ничего, — сказал он. — Возможно ты… смогла создать проекцию Силы?

— Что? — спросила Рей, и увидев, что Рен собирается шагнуть к ней, тут же отступила назад:

— Не приближайся, — она положила руку на меч.

— Хорошо, не буду, — Кайло слегка улыбнулся. — Я уже понял, что напасть на безоружного для тебя не проблема.

Шпилька бы достигла цели, не будь Рей так испугана. Каким-то образом она вдруг очутилась в другом месте! Она не на Ак-То!

— Возможно ты неосознанно создала свою проекцию, — продолжил Рен. — Хотя я не представляю, как это могло получиться. Проверить легко: дотронься до чего-нибудь. Проекция бесплотна, и в таком случае опасность тебе не грозит.

Рей огляделась, подошла к стене и постучала по ней. Раздался стук. Рей, хмурясь, посмотрела на свою руку, будто видела ее впервые.

— Я… — начала она. — Здесь.

— Да, — во взгляде Рена появился хищный интерес. — Удивительно.

— Как такое могло произойти?! — снова спросила Рей. В ее голосе прорезались истерические нотки, но Рей быстро взяла себя в руки. Оружие было при ней. Она смогла бы убежать. Не в первый раз.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Рен. — Но на твоем месте я бы не торопился покидать эту комнату.

— Почему? — с вызовом спросила Рей.

— тебя тут же арестуют, — ответил Рен. — На этом корабле столько штурмовиков, сколько ты и представить не сможешь. Всем голову не задурить.

— Ты сдашь меня, — сказала Рей с обреченной, убийственной уверенностью. Ее рука крепче сжала рукоять меча.

— Нет, — сказал Рен. — Если ты будешь меня слушаться, и если мы сможем… договориться.

— Я не скажу, где находится Люк, — отрезала Рей.

— Сейчас это неважно, — ответил Кайло. — Гораздо важнее узнать, как ты сюда попала. Если любой сможет перемещаться куда захочет, то искать Скайуокера бесполезно: он сам придет и сам уйдет, когда захочет. Не находишь?

Рей кивнула, но руку с меча не убрала.

— Теперь-то ты можешь одеть что-нибудь? — спросила она.

***

Рей стояла за креслом, не отрывая взгляда от Кайло. Ее рука по-прежнему была на мече, но Рей никому бы не призналась, что в этот момент у нее дрожали коленки и помимо прочего она боялась, что просто рухнет на пол.

Кайло Рен стоял, оперевшись на стол. Больше он не делал попыток приблизиться и, слава Р'иие, оделся.

— Можешь присесть, — сказал Рен.

— Спасибо, постою, — ядовито ответила Рей.

— Как хочешь, — Кайло отодвинул стул и уселся на него, повернувшись к Рей и скрестив руки на груди.

— Я не припомню ни одного упоминания о том, чтобы кто-нибудь мог просто перемещаться из одного края галактики в другой, — начал Кайло. — И я все еще думаю, что ты — проекция.

— Мне тебе врезать, чтобы ты поверил, что я настоящая? — спросила Рей. — Я здесь! Как мне вернуться обратно?

— Самый простой способ — сесть на корабль и улететь туда, куда тебе нужно, — мягко заметил Кайло, и Рей поморщилась. Конечно! Улететь — и привести весь Первый Орден прямо на Ак-То.

— Не подходит, — безапелляционно ответила она.

— Зато подходит мне, — возразил Кайло. — Можешь не верить, но я не горю желанием вести тебя к Сноуку — что я должен был сделать сразу, едва ты тут… материализовалась.

Рей молчала, с подозрением глядя на него.

— Я не люблю наблюдать, как он пытает других, — добавил Рен.

— Должен быть другой способ, — сказала Рей, и в ее голосе ясно прозвучало отчаяние.

— Мы можем… сотрудничать, — сказал Кайло. — Повернуть ситуацию к обоюдной выгоде.

— Разве такое возможно?

— Я полагаю, что да, — Кайло встал со стула, и Рей вздрогнула, крепче сжав руку на мече. Кайло предупредительно поднял руки и сделал шаг вперед. — Но ты должна слушаться меня. Ты понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — процедила Рей, но ее голос, вопреки желанию, прозвучал не дерзко, а обреченно.

— Успокойся, — сказал Кайло. — И присядь. Что ты знаешь о Силе?

— Это энергия, объединяющая вселенную, — ответила Рей.

Кайло хмыкнул.

— Намного лучше, чем я полагал. Так Скайуокер учил тебя чему-то? — как бы невзначай спросил он.

— Он обещал мне три урока, — мрачно сказала Рей. — Но провел пока только один. И вообще это не твое дело.

— Сядь, — сказал Кайло. — Разговор будет долгий. Сейчас это мое дело, нравится тебе это или нет.

— Ага, — сказала Рей и все-таки села, не отпуская меч. — И как это поможет мне выбраться отсюда?

— Если ты не сможешь воспользоваться своими способностями, ты и из этого сектора не выберешься, — ответил Кайло. — И если он ничему тебя не учил…

— Я смогу! — запальчиво воскликнула Рей.

— Да? — спросил Кайло. — Тогда вперед. Встретимся через пару часов в камере.

Рей сжала губы, нервно стискивая меч.

— Ладно, — выдохнула она наконец. — Давай говорить по существу. Что тебе нужно? От меня.

Кайло замолчал, задумчиво ее рассматривая ее.

— Сложный вопрос, — сказал он. — Я не хочу твоей смерти.

— Что тебе нужно от меня? — повторила Рей.

— Твоя помощь, — сказал Кайло. — Я помогу тебе выбраться. Доберешься до Скайуокера, крифф с ним.

— Как я могу тебе помочь?

— Во-первых, нужно понять, как ты здесь очутилась. Во-вторых… — Кайло умолк, задумчиво пожевывая губу. Рей ждала его ответа, нервно постукивая пальцами по колену.

— Я не могу ответить, — сказал Кайло. — Ты не готова.

— К ответу?

— К тому, чтобы сохранить его в тайне, если тебя станут допрашивать.

— Значит, ты затеял что-то, — Рей прищурилась. — Хочешь предать своих?

Настроение Рена переменилось мгновенно.

— Я не предатель! — рыкнул он.

— Тогда чего ты боишься? — спросила Рей, вскидывая голову.

— Я ответил.

— Я справилась с твоими попытками влезть мне в голову, справлюсь и со Сноуком!

Кайло прыснул и прикрыл рот рукой.

— Прости, прости, — сказал он. — Просто это…

Он снова хихикнул.

— Ты не знаешь, с кем можешь столкнуться. А я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним сталкивалась вообще.

— Так отпусти меня, — Рей наклонилась вперед. — Выведи отсюда, дай корабль.

— Тогда я не получу ничего, кроме пропавшего корабля и необходимости замести следы, — ответил Кайло. — Мне нужно подумать. А ты можешь пока отдохнуть. Поспи, если хочешь.

Стоило Рену упомянуть сон, как Рей вдруг осознала, насколько она устала. Она целый день провела на ногах, перенервничала, и теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, поняла, что может закрыть глаза и заснуть прямо так — в кресле.

— Зачем ты убил его? — устало спросила Рей.

— Потому что мне приказали, — коротко ответил Кайло. — Ложись спать здесь, — он указал на кровать, казалось, слишком узкую для него. — Мне пора. Не пытайся сбежать, тебя заметят… Он заметит.

— А почему он не может заметить меня тут? — спросила Рей.

— Пока ты не привлекаешь внимания, — сказал Кайло. — И я рядом. Это отвлекает. Спи. Чем раньше ты заснешь, тем меньше вероятность, что он почувствует твое присутствие.

Рей послушалась — а что ей еще оставалось? Она свернулась в комочек на кровати, которая оказалась удобнее, чем выглядела, прижав руки к груди и наблюдая за Реном, который быстро собирался.

— Ты идешь к нему? — спросила Рей.

— К нему тоже, — ответил Кайло.

— Как ты можешь быть уверенным, что он не узнает обо мне из твоей головы?

— Я не уверен, — сказал Кайло. Подняв взгляд, он посмотрел на Рей. — Я лишь надеюсь, что мне повезет. Спокойной ночи.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей.

Когда за Реном закрылась дверь, она смежила веки — лишь на секундочку, пообещала она себе, а потом она встанет и начнет искать выход сама, безо всяких там темных магистров — и тут же заснула.

***

Рей не знала, что ее разбудило, но первое, что она ощутила по пробуждении — горьковатый, душистый запах кафа. Потом пришли звуки: скрип обуви по полу и шелест одежды.

Она не на Ак-То.

Рей рывком села оглдываясь. От ее движения тонкое серое одеяло, укрывавшее ее, сползло на пол. Да, так все и было — она была на корабле Первого Ордена в каюте Кайло Рена. Это был не сон.

Сам Кайло Рен сидел за столом с планшетом в руках. Рядом с ним стояли две чашки — черных, разумеется — с кафом. Над чашками вился дымок, и Рей вдруг ощутила, что очень хочет пить и есть. И в туалет. И вернуться на Ак-То.

— Сколько я спала? — хрипло спросила она.

— Недолго, — ответил Кайло. — Всего пару часов.

Сев, Рей дотянулась до одеяла и вернула его на место. Оно было мягким, приятным на ощупь. Хоть что-то приятное на этом корабле.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросила Рей, протирая глаза. — Ты придумал, как мне убраться отсюда?

— Я в процессе, — ответил Кайло. — Но ты всегда можешь выйти, создать переполох и угодить на аудиенцию к Сноуку.

— А потом он вскипятит мозги и тебе тоже, потому что увидит, что ты знал, что я здесь, и не доложил ему, — парировала Рей.

Кайло тонко улыбнулся.

— Кажется, кто-то подходит к осознанию того, что мы нужны друг другу.

— Нисколько, — огрызнулась Рей.

Она снова потерла глаза и растерла щеки прогоняя дремоту.

— Каф, — Кайло пододвинул одну из чашек в ее направлении.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей и зевнула. На Ак-То сейчас должна была быть середина ночи.

Каф был крепким, как ругательства констебля Зувио, и горьким, как осознание ситуации, в которой Рей оказалась, но она допила его до конца, чтобы взбодриться. Поставив чашку на место, Рей нервным жестом положила руку на пояс, поближе к мечу, и спросила:

— Я надеюсь, туалет тут не общий, и мне не придется таясь пробираться туда через всю палубу?

— Тебе повезло попасть в офицерскую каюту, — ответил Кайло, не отрывая взгляда от планшета. — Та дверь.

Заглянув в указанную дверь, Рей не удержалась от возгласа. Ванну она до этого видела только на голограммах, на базе Сопротивления были обыкновенные душевые, а на Ак-То — холодный родник.

Обернувшись к Рену, она спросила:

— Тоже офицерская привилегия?

— Именно, — ответил он.

Закрывшись, Рей не смогла отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии включить воду и потрогать ее. А потом ещё и умыться перед выходом.

Вернувшись в каюту, Рей остановилась перед Реном и скрестила руки на груди.

— Так что ты решил? — спросила она. — Какого рода помощь тебе нужна? И почему именно моя?

— На последний вопрос ответить проще всего, — Кайло отложил датапад и взглянул на Рей. — Ты встречала других форсъюзеров кроме меня и Люка? Возможно, тебе виделся ещё кто-то — как я?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Вот и ответ. И даже больше — Сила каким-то образом связала нас, и игнорировать это невозможно.

— То есть на моем месте мог оказаться кто угодно? — уточнила Рей.

Кайло терпеливо кивнул и ответил:

— Возможно. Но оказалась здесь ты. Неужели… так сложно признать, что это — не какая-то досадная случайность, а нечто вроде проявления высшей воли?

— Признать не сложно, — ответила Рей, — а смириться с тем, что эта высшая воля занесла меня сюда — нет.

— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Кайло. — С твоим упрямством ты не признаешь это, даже если в воздухе повиснут огненные буквы, гласящие, что это воля Силы.

— Вернёмся к главному, — раздражённо сказала Рей. — Что тебе нужно и как мне выбраться?

Кайло поднял голову — всё-таки сейчас Рей возвышалась над ним — и сказал:

— Ты выдержишь ещё несколько дней здесь взаперти?

— Что? Нет! — воскликнула Рей. — А если мастер Скайуокер заметит, что меня нет?

— Если? — Кайло вскинул брови.

Рей тряхнула головой и отрезала:

— Неважно! Я _не могу_ Да и… Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Я хочу попробовать научить тебя скрываться. Если это получится, ты сможешь покинуть корабль… и помочь мне.

— Скрываться?

— Да, скрывать свое присутствие в Силе.

— Зачем? — Рей подозрительно прищурилась. — Тогда ты сам не сможешь найти меня…

— Я тебя «нашел» против своей воли, — ответил Кайло. — И если после моих уроков мы больше не «встретимся» таким образом, я буду счастлив.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. Подозрительности в ее голосе не убавилось. — Когда начнем?

— Ближе к… условному вечеру, — ответил Кайло. — Сейчас самый разгар смены.

— И что мне делать все это время? — спросила Рей.

— Ты умеешь медитировать?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Спрошу по-другому: что ты вообще умеешь?

Его тон оскорбил Рей и она, пронзительно глянув на него, принялась перечислять:

— Могу водить скоростной спидер-байк, на глаз вычислить поломку в топливной системе, разобрать двигатель без инструментов… и ничего из этого нет в твоей каюте!

— Я спрашивал не об этом, но спасибо за ликбез, — ответил Кайло невозмутимо. — Неужели Скайуокер вообще тебя не учил?

— После тебя он слегка разочаровался в этом занятии, — едко ответила Рей.

— Ну да, конечно, _он_ разочаровался, — не менее едко заметил Кайло. — Я уверен, он не рассказывал тебе, что сам — то ещё разочарование!

Рей покачала головой:

— Нет.

— Значит он не рассказывал, как пытался убить меня, пока я спал? Достойное поведение для учителя! Зато наверняка поведал о том, как _я_ его предал!

Рей стояла, нервно закусив губу и наконец выдавила:

— Это неправда.

— Я бы предложил тебе спросить его самого, но он сейчас не здесь, — бросил Кайло.

Рей не ответила.

Кайло продолжил собираться. Он направился к дверям, но у самого выхода остановился и сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— Постарайся не привлекать к себе внимания.

Когда двери закрылись за ним, Рей с тяжелым вздохом обрушилась в кресло.


	2. "Я могу научить тебя"

Кайло Рен вернулся почти через шесть часов. Рей успела подремать, заглянуть в шкафы (гардероб не произвел на нее впечатления), проголодаться, попыталась заглянуть за несколько закрытых дверей, но не преуспела, и, когда услышала шипение открывающейся двери, немедленно вскочила в полной готовности. Рен молча зашёл внутрь каюты. То, как он двигался, насторожило Рей. Почти нормально, но была лёгкая скованность в его движениях, будто он старался шагать не слишком быстро.

— Что случилось? — спросила Рей. — Ты… ранен?

— Нет, — откликнулся Рен. Он тяжело опустился в кресло, откуда Рей встала минуту назад. — Просто имел разговор со Сноуком.

— Разговор, — повторила Рей. — О чем?

— Ему не понравилось, что я колебался, когда мы атаковали флагман Сопротивления.

— Ты… что? Он уничтожен?! — воскликнула Рей.

— Нет. Сильно пострадали некоторые палубы, но он на ходу. Пока. — Кайло мрачно глянул на нее.

Рей медленно опустилась на кровать и уставилась в пространство перед собой, пытаясь уложить это в голове. Пока она здесь… тратила время, Кайло Рен убивал людей. Ее товарищей.

— Убил недостаточно многих? — с вызовом спросила она, резко вскинув голову и посмотрев на Рена. — Поэтому твой хозяин рассердился?

— Почти. — Кайло Рен улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была невеселой и хищной.

— Неважно, скольких я убил или оставил в живых. Я рискнул усомниться в его решении.

— Прости, но у меня не получается тебе посочувствовать, — заметила Рей. — Ты сам себя в это втянул.

— Я не спорю, — сказал Рен. — И, пока он был занят мной и моими колебаниями, он вовсе не интересовался ничем остальным. Его не волновало, с кем я провожу время в своей каюте.

Спина у Рей покрылась мурашками.

— Он не…

— Ты бы поняла, если бы он узнал.

Посидев немного, Рен неловко поднялся и направился к одной из ниш, где, как поняла Рей, хранились какие-то медикаменты. Глядя, как он ищет там что-то, Рей почувствовала себя стесненно, и это рассердило ее. Ей нечего было стыдиться перед Реном. Он сам виноват, что подался к сумасшедшему и жестокому учителю, вместо Скайуокера. Да, все так, но…

— Тебе, — Рей вздохнула, — нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

— Спасибо, справлюсь сам, — ответил Рен. Он выпрямился, сжимая в руках какой-то пузырек. — Просто нужно отоспаться.

Нахмурившись, он посмотрел в сторону Рей.

— Ложись, я все равно спала тут от нечего делать. — Рей поспешно вскочила.

Рен бледно улыбнулся.

— Не пробовала медитировать?

— Нет. Я не знаю как. Я слышала только, что медитацией очищают разум. Как именно это делать не говорилось. — Рей пожала плечами. — Не переживай. Я могу попересчитывать твои робы. Все черные и совершенно одинаковые. Думаю, я засну на первом десятке.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, чтобы скучно не было. — Кайло вынул из кармана и бросил Рей крошечную схему для голопроектора. Рей поймала ее двумя руками. — Все, что известно о создании проекции. Почитай. Возможно ты всё-таки сделала _что-то_.

— Ничего я не делала, — пробормотала Рей, но схему взяла и вставила в портативный голопроектор на столе.

Все свое внимание она обратила на изображение, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Рена, когда он начал стягивать с себя одежду. В конце концов, это его каюта, его кровать и он хочет поспать. И вряд ли настроен рассказывать ей что-то о том, как скрываться в Силе, мать его сарлакк (простите, Лея!). Но когда за Кайло Реном закрылась дверь ванной, Рей определенно почувствовала себя посвободнее.

Когда он вернулся, Рей уже целиком погрузилась в чтение. Она вздрогнула, когда голос Рена раздался прямо над ней:

— Это неполная информация, но это все, что есть. Ее скопировали с одного из джедайских голокронов.

По спине у Рей побежали мурашки.

— Ты одет? — спросила она. — Потому что я не буду оборачиваться, если ты не одет, а говорить, не глядя на собеседника, мне не нравится.

— Одет, — ответил Кайло Рен, и Рей немного расслабилась.

— Что такое голокрон? — спросила она и повернулась к Рену.

Да, он был одет. Ниже пояса. Спасибо и на этом.

— Носитель информации, — ответил Рен. — Ими пользовались Одаренные.

— Не книгами? — уточнила Рей, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже его лица.

Рен немного помедлил с ответом.

— Я полагаю, они пользовались книгами до тех пор, пока не научились делать голокроны.

— Понятно, — Рей отвернулась и снова уставилась на голопроектор.

Значит те книги на Ак-То были действительно древними.

Рен постоял немного над ней, а потом ушел спать. Рей подумала, что в этот момент она могла бы сделать все, что угодно: попытаться убить его, сбежать (как будто что-то мешало ей сделать это раньше), да хоть усы ему нарисовать — на столе как раз стояла чернильница и несколько ручек лежали рядом. Смог бы он помешать ей?

Рей как можно более неслышно встала из-за стола и сделала несколько бесшумных шагов в сторону Рена. Освещение убавило в силе, и теперь в каюте царил сумрак, мешавший рассмотреть его лицо в подробностях, но Рей была только этому рада. Она не желала рассматривать Кайло Рена, а просто хотела проверить…

— Если хочешь присоединиться ко мне, только скажи. Я подвинусь.

От неожиданности Рей дернулась.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Просто…

Не договорив, Рей вернулась на свое место и продолжила чтение.

***

Рей с трудом разомкнула глаза. Она заснула прямо за столом, все тело затекло, а из полуоткрытого рта во сне натекли слюни и намочили ткань ее наручей. С раздраженным возгласом Рей вытерла рот и выпрямилась. Найдя взглядом Рена — свеж, бодр и чашка кафа в руке — Рей поинтересовалась:

— Так что ты надумал? С этим скрыванием в Силе и вообще… Потому что я хочу побыстрее помочь тебе и свалить уже отсюда туда, где есть кровать.

— Есть одна мысль, — ответил Рен. — Поэтому побыстрее приходи в себя, надо обсудить это.

— Легко сказать, — хрипло заметила Рей. Она протерла глаза и огляделась.

— Каф, — добавил Кайло Рен, указывая на вторую чашку и на тарелку, стоявшую на краю стола. — И завтрак. Извини, что забыл вчера. Мне было не до этого 

— Я догадалась, — пробубнила Рей. 

Вздохнув, она добавила:

— Спасибо.

Все это было очень неправильно. Она должна была попытаться убить Кайло Рена, потому что этого он заслуживал, а потом сбежать, а не торчать в его каюте и пить с ним каф. Увы, все вышло как вышло. Тем более, что по некоторым параметрам эта каюта выигрывала перед целой Ак-То.

— А можно, — начала Рей тихо, чувствуя себя ужасно смущенной, хотя умом понимала, что ничего такого в ее просьбе нет, — я воспользуюсь ванной? Я имею в виду — самой ванной.

Рен кашлянул и ответил:

— Разумеется.

После чего поспешно отхлебнул кафа. Рей проигнорировала это, полностью увлеченная предстоящей возможностью вымыться в ванне. Целиком. В настоящей ванне, в которой можно сесть, и вода будет доходить тебе до груди.

Рей задержалась там надолго, но она намеренно не торопилась. Во-первых, когда еще подвернется такая возможность? Во-вторых Рей обдумывала, вчерашнее предложение Рена. Сможет ли он научить ее чему-то за… два дня он сказал? Звучит, как бред. А если действительно сможет?

Сидя в ванне, Рей вытянула ноги — ей это было сделать очень легко, и она предположила, что ванну эту делали индивидуально под магистра рыцарей Рен — и задумчиво пошевелила ступнями в воде, глядя, как разбегаются волны.

Лжет ли он ей? Если лжет — зачем такие сложности, почему не сдать Сноуку сразу?

Но и ощущения, что Рен полностью с ней честен, у Рей не было.

— Я думал ты там утонула и всерьез рассматривал возможность зайти и проверить, — заметил Кайло, когда она вышла. В его голосе прозвучало раздражение.

— Хорошо, что не зашел, — спокойно ответила Рей. — Там много предметов, которые можно запустить тебе в голову.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Как у тебя с изучением информации по проекциям?

— Я прочла все, — Рей вздохнула. Она потратила на это почти всю ночь, хотя информации там было не слишком много. — Я ничего не делала. Там написано, что джедай может создать проекцию в момент максимальной концентрации. Я не концентрировалась ни на чем, кроме желания поспать. Я не медитировала, не голодала, не тренировалась, не следила за огнем, я просто, крифф, шла! А потом появился _ты_!

— Ясно, — ответил Кайло. — Это случайность, я понял. А теперь сядь.

Рей села, чувствуя себя немного взвинченной, выпила каф почти залпом, торопливо приступив к завтраку. Это были не пищевые рационы, а что-то... Натуральное? Неважно, оно было вкусным, а Рей - не привередливой. Рен дожидался, пока она закончит.

Она действительно не делала ничего, о чем прочла. Может, текст был неполным, или в него забыли включить такой важный пункт перед созданием проекции как «ходьба»?

— Я могу научить тебя скрываться в Силе, но для этого нужно, чтобы ты мне доверяла, — сообщил Рен, когда Рей отставила тарелку в сторону, чувствуя себя немного счастливее, чем раньше.

— Понятно, ничего не выйдет, — ответила Рей. — Еще варианты?

— Ты даже не попыталась, — заметил Кайло.

— Прости, но я не могу доверять человеку, который убил собственного отца и… — Рей осеклась.

— И? Продолжай, — тон голоса Рена изменился, в нем появилось что-то хищное, злое. — И лгуну, который обвиняет во всем прекрасного Люка Скайуокера, у которого только что нимб не отрос, такой он чудесный человек! Так?

Рей молчала, прикусив губу, а потом выпалила:

— Да!

— Неужели, — Кайло поднялся со своего места, и Рей отшатнулась, вжавшись в спинку стула, нервно стиснув руку на мече.

Рен не доставал свой меч. Но он подошел к Рей вплотную и опустился перед ней на одно колено.

— Загляни в мой разум, — тихо и зло сказал он. — Ты знаешь как. Хочешь увидеть, то, о чем твой любимый учитель умолчал? Равно как и обо всем остальном, обучив тебя одному лишь определению Силы, спасибо ему за это!

Рей не шевелилась, вжавшись в стул и не спуская взгляда с Кайло.

— Ну же! — рявкнул он и схватил ее руку. Рей попыталась выдернуть ее, но Рен прижал ее пальцы к своему виску и повторил: — Ну же.

— Н-не надо, — тихо ответила Рей. — Я не хочу этого делать.

— Почему?

Она отвела взгляд и снова потянула руку на себя. В этот раз Рен отпустил ее без возражений, и Рей сложила руки на коленях, ногтями впившись в плотную ткань бриджей.

Кайло выпрямился, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Ты боишься этого. Боишься признать, что твои идеалы, к которым ты привязываешься за несколько часов, стоит им проявить хоть каплю внимания к тебе — Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер — что они не такие хорошие, как ты думала! Тебе нужен кто-то незапятнанный, как из детской сказки. Кто-то, кто придет — и сделает все хорошо одним своим появлением.

Рей продолжала молчать и буравить свои колени взглядом. Ее пальцы побелели от напряжения.

Кайло Рен наклонился к ней и сказал свистящим шепотом:

— Так не бывает.

Он резко развернулся и направился к своему месту, и его движения выдавали, насколько он зол, его стиснутые в кулаки ладони, и весь он будто искал что-то, на чем можно выместить свой гнев.

— Почему ты убежал?

Кайло Рен замер. Потом медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Рей.

— Скайуокер попытался убить меня во сне, — холодно сказал он. — Я доверял ему. Это он предал меня. Мне ничего не оставалось, как бежать. Я думал, что убил его, что моя привычная жизнь закончилась в один миг.

— Зачем ты сжег храм? — спросила Рей, не поднимая головы. Она пыталась переварить новость о том, что Скайуокер напал на племянника, без причины и предупреждения, как… убийца.

«Он не мог! — кричал голос внутри ее головы. — Кайло Рен — лжец, он врет!» 

Но его поведение говорило об обратном. Он действительно был готов вывернуться наизнанку и вывалить всю свою подноготную — лишь бы дать Рей увидеть, что на самом деле произошло в ту ночь. Он не лгал.

— Это была случайность, — мрачно ответил Кайло. С неохотой, он добавил: — Я рассказал ученикам, что случилось, и предложил уйти со мной. Некоторые поверили, некоторые нет. Я не хотел, чтобы они пострадали, но мне казалось, что теперь обратного пути нет.

Рей подняла на него глаза.

— А если он есть?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Прошлое бесполезно и лишь тянет ко дну. Оно должно умереть.

Рей следила за ним, пока он двигался по каюте, когда тяжело упал в кресло и подпер лоб ладонью, прикрыв глаза.

У нее было мало времени. Она не могла торчать тут вечно, ругаясь с ним и выслушивая ужасные вещи про его семью — даже если они были… могли быть правдой. Поэтому Рей встала со своего места, подошла к Рену, нервно сжав кулаки, и опустилась перед ним на колено, повторив его позу.

— Я не доверяю тебе, — сказала она таким тоном, каким признают свою неоспоримую вину. — Но я должна попробовать… научиться.

Кайло глянул на нее из-под ладони, и Рей встретила его взгляд, чувствуя в нем искру интереса.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, и стремительно выпрямился, будто перетек из одного положения в другое, сцепив руки в замок. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточилась… и расслабилась, насколько это возможно.

Что-то шевельнулось в душе Рей, предчувствие, что все может пойти совсем не так, как она представляла. Или все дело было в том, что она услышала слово «расслабиться» от Кайло Рена, чья компания совершенно не способствовала расслаблению.

***

— Ты знаешь, что лягушки видят только мух? Если предмет не движется как муха и не ведёт себя как муха, он не существует. Сейчас ты — муха.

— А Сноук лягушка, — мрачно сказала Рей.

— Скорее паук, но для тебя разницы никакой. Смысл в том, чтобы в Силе ты не воспринималась как… ты.

— Ага, понятно. Вот только я не знаю, как я воспринимаюсь в Силе и, раз уж на то пошло, понятия не имею как воспринимаются там все другие. Только, ну, — Рей сделала неопределенный жест, — всё в целом.

Кайло Рен мягко улыбнулся, и по спине у Рей побежали мурашки.

— Для этого я здесь.

В целом, это было похоже на то, как Скайуокер просил Рей почувствовать Силу вокруг себя, потянуться к ней. С поправкой на то, что теперь она была, в каком-то смысле, не одна. И это смущало. Будто Рей собиралась заниматься чем-то интимным в компании, но это было совсем не так. Возможно, все дело было в обстановке. Когда она сидела на скалистом уступе на Ак-То, перед ней был открыт весь мир, и Люк Скайуокер был частью этого мира. А здесь ее окружали давящие стены… Рей даже не знала, где она находится, но тут было темно и неуютно.

— Где мы находимся? — спросила она вслух.

Ее вопрос застал Кайло врасплох.

— В смысле? — спросил он. — Наши координаты?

— Нет, что это за место? — спросила Рей. — Это база? Это корабль? Повисший в пустоте куб в котором тебя держат, потому что ты наводишь страх на весь Первый Орден?

Губы Кайло Рена дрогнули, но он согнал улыбку с лица и ответил:

— Это база.

— Ясно, — Рей кивнула.

Кайло улыбнулся заметнее.

— И она движется.

— …Ясно, — повторила Рей.

Они на какой-то базе, и она движется. Все понятно.

Устроившись на кровати Рена, пока он стоял рядом и внимательно наблюдал за ней, Рей закрыла глаза и попыталась сосредоточиться, как тогда на Ак-То. От воспоминаний о ярком солнце и свежем ветре ей стало грустно — здесь были только четыре стены умеренно-мрачного цвета и никакого ветра, только движение воздуха из вентиляции. Может быть, если она откроет свой разум, будет немного легче? И Рей потянулась, надеясь ненадолго вырваться из этих стен и почувствовать себя свободнее.

Но в этот раз все было иначе. Теперь ее окружала тьма и пустота, в которой она была совсем одна. Она чувствовала далекое эхо мира где-то там, в недостижимой дали, но сама словно повисла среди ничто. Это было жутко. Рей чувствовала свое тело, чувствовала, как она сидит, скрестив ноги на удобной (хотя она таковой не выглядела) кровати, но одновременно она была в нигде. Там не было ничего, кроме нее, чистое, выкристаллизованное одиночество. И это ничто затягивало ее в себя. Сначала Рей не замечала этого, пытаясь опять отыскать то ощущение всего вокруг, но потом поняла, что вместо того, чтобы приблизиться, мир отдалился еще больше. Она едва чувствовала свое тело — теперь его пронизывал холод, и с одинаковым успехом Рей могла сидеть на кровати и быть подвешенной на крюках за кожу. Она стремительно теряла чувствительность, словно тонула в темной воде.

Ее охватил страх. Рей попыталась открыть глаза, но ничего не вышло, губы не слушались ее, одеревенелое тело медленно забывало, как дышать. И все это происходило с ней, словно что-то огромное, могучее, отсекло этот маленький кусочек вселенной, оставив там лишь тьму, холод и…

Рей с задушенным хрипом вырвалась из видения. Ее все еще трясло, она не чувствовала пальцев рук и ног, словно и вправду проторчала все это время на морозе, зато спина была насквозь мокрой от холодного пота.

— Я не… — она сглотнула и начала заново: — Я не могу. Не получается, словно что-то… что-то не пускает меня. Что-то огромное.

— Так он прячется, — ответил Кайло.

Рей посмотрела на него расширившимися глазами, и Рен продолжил:

— Он тоже скрывается, но иначе. Он как черная дыра: ничто не может вырваться из ее поля притяжения, и никто не может увидеть, что творится внутри, кто там внутри.

Рей молча кивнула. Кайло нахмурился и добавил:

— Я не думал, что ты сразу почувствуешь его.

— Меня будто затягивало, — выдавила Рей. — Как зыбучие пески. Ничего кругом, ничего живого, лишь пустота и… одиночество, и холод. Такой ужасный холод!..

Кайло внимательно посмотрел на нее, хмурясь.

— Мы выбрали неподходящее место для учебы, — сказал он. — Слишком близко к нему.

— И нет другого способа? — спросила Рей. При одной мысли, что ей опять придется почувствовать _это_, ее начинало колотить.

— Можем попробовать иначе, — Кайло Рен стянул перчатку с руки и протянул ладонь Рей. — Возьми меня за руку.

Рей удивленно воззрилась сначала на руку, а потом на самого Рена.

— По крайней мере, — добавил он, — ты будешь знать, что ты там не одна.

Рей снова поглядела на его ладонь, а потом нерешительно дотронулась до нее своими пальцами. Теплая, грубоватая кожа. Живое тепло.

Кайло Рен мягко сжал ее пальцы и приказал:

— Попробуй снова.


	3. "Я доверяю тебе"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> опа

Рей с трудом распрямила затёкшие ноги и упёрлась локтями в колени, низко свесив голову. Все тело покалывали иголочки боли. Они крифф знает сколько просидели без движения, пока их разумы бродили где-то не здесь, пока Рей пыталась слиться с этим «не здесь», спрятаться… и все без толку.

Рен рядом с ней медленно поднялся и выпрямился. Рей отрешённо наблюдала за ним, но стоило Рену испытующе взглянуть на нее, то она тут же отвела глаза и села прямо.

— Ты хочешь попробовать еще раз?

— Нет, — Рей вздохнула, рассеянно разглаживая складки на покрывале. — Было глупо считать, что у меня получится.

— Почему?

— Потому что и ты, и Люк… Ты учился с самого детства, он тоже много лет посвятил учебе… А я просто приду и сразу научусь всему, — Рей вздохнула и раздосадованно повторила: — Глупо! Мы просто зря потратили время.

— До этого ты демонстрировала впечатляющий прогресс, — возразил Кайло. Он слегка усмехнулся. — Особенно на «Старкиллере».

— Я не чувствую, что это моя заслуга — честно ответила Рей. — Тогда это ощущалось, будто что-то вело меня. А теперь я блуждаю вот тьме.

— Ты не одна там, — заметил Кайло. Он осторожно дотронулся до руки Рей, лежащей на одеяле, и она не убрала ее.

— Я… — Рей осеклась. — Что _мы_ будем делать?

— Я найду способ вытащить тебя отсюда, — заверил ее Рен.

— А если Сноук узнает, что я была здесь, и что ты знал об этом? — спросила Рей с искренним беспокойством. — Что тогда?

Кайло слегка вскинул брови, будто удивленный ее вопросом, и ответил:

— Ничего хорошего. Но я справлюсь.

Рей невесело усмехнулась.

— Так или иначе, но твои планы накрылась. Я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Сейчас это не твоя забота, — чуть рассеянно ответил Рен. — Ты голодна?

Рей задумчиво потерла живот и решила, что да, она голодна.

— Сколько мы провели времени в трансе? — спросила она.

— Достаточно, — ответил Кайло. — По корабельному времени скоро вечер.

Рей вздохнула. На ум ей вновь пришли мысли о товарищах. Если бы Первый Орден достал их, Рену бы наверняка сообщили. А отсутствие новостей тоже хорошая новость — в ее случае.

После такого интенсивного обмена эмоциями они почти не разговаривали. Кайло заказал ужин в каюту, Рей сидела, опустив голову. Ее охватило странное оцепенение. Умом Рей понимала, что время идет, но не ощущала его, будто она всегда находилась тут — в каюте на базе Первого Ордена. Она почти не обратила внимания на еду, хотя желудок настойчиво урчал.

— Если не собираешься есть — скажи, — заметил Кайло.

— Собираюсь! — очнулась Рей.

Она торопливо схватила ложку и набросилась на еду. Разбираться с проблемами нужно, начиная с малой. Самая меньшая из ее проблем — голод — решалась легко. Следом шли уже более сложные: как выбраться отсюда незамеченной, например.

И узнать, что все-таки Кайло Рену от нее нужно.

Ужинали они в молчании, и оно не было напряженным. Просто усталое молчание, когда сказать вроде нечего, и не нужно.

Рей закончила первой и принялась расхаживать по каюте, чувствуя необходимость размяться. Голова была тяжелой, хотя ничем особенным Рей не занималась — так ведь?

Кайло не торопился, в отличие от нее. Покончив с ужином, он устроился с чашкой кафа и датападом в кресле, будто и не замечая, что Рей тут. По крайней мере ей так казалось, пока Кайло не заговорил.

— Уже поздно, — сказал он. — Мне нужно закончить кое-какие дела, а ты можешь ложиться.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Я не очень-то хочу спать. Что за дела, кстати?

— Проверить информационные сводки, — ответил Кайло. Хмыкнув, он добавил: — У меня, в отличие от Хакса, нет адъютантов, которые ежечасно предоставляют ему отчеты.

— И почему их нет? — спросила Рей.

— Потому что у меня есть глупая привычка — предпочитаю, чтобы между мной и информацией было как меньше фильтров восприятия.

— Ух ты, — заметила Рей без особого восторга. — Спорю, это потому, что у тебя свободного времени больше, чем у вашего генерала.

— Вовсе нет. — Казалось, Кайло всерьез обиделся на эти слова.

Рей не удержалась и добавила:

— Но ведь у тебя есть время, чтобы читать все эти сводки?

— Я _жертвую_ своим личным временем, — буркнул Рен.

— Ага. А еще укрываешь мусорщиц и пытаешься обучить их странным вещам.

Кайло не ответил на это, всем видом показывая, что увлечен чтением. Рей вздохнула и села на кровать. Наверное, можно было бы попросить… что-нибудь. Чтобы отвлечься. Но ей не хотелось отвлекаться. Ей казалось, что каждую секунду своего времени здесь она должна тратить с пользой: думать, планировать, узнавать… Жаль только, что ее тяжелая голова была с этим не согласна, зато предложение Рена лечь и поспать выглядело все более и более заманчивым.

Правда сам он выглядел ненамного бодрее Рей.

— Я могу выспаться потом, — заметила Рей. Кайло поднял на нее взгляд. — У меня же нет обязанностей перед «Первым орденом» — пытать, убивать…

— Ты опять начинаешь? — устало спросил Рен.

Рей прикусила губу.

— Это не та вещь, о которой легко забыть, — сказала она, наконец. — Но, как ни странно, мне совсем не хочется, чтобы ты спал на полу. Или на кресле. Спина после этого болит ужасно.

— Спасибо и на этом.

— Мы можем лечь рядом, — добавила Рей. — Правда не знаю, что мучительнее, спать на жестком полу или проспать всю ночь на боку.

Кайло уставился на нее с удивлением, и, Рей готова была поспорить, что видела в его глазах всплеск интереса.

— Это ничего не значит, — запоздало огрызнулась она. — Просто жест доброй воли. От пленницы.

— Я так и понял, — ответил Кайло. — Можешь пока… подготовиться ко сну. Я постараюсь тебя не тревожить.

— Ага, — с сомнением заметила Рей.

— И можешь взять что-нибудь из моих вещей, если тебе нужно.

— Например? — Нахмурилась Рей.

— Например, что-нибудь, в чем ты будешь спать.

— Я не… — Рей осеклась. — Я не собираюсь раздеваться.

— А я и не настаиваю, — спокойно ответил Кайло. — Стал бы я предлагать тебе свою одежду в таком случае?

Рей фыркнула, но проследовала к шкафу, где долго искала хоть что-нибудь, что с нее не свалилось бы. Она не могла сказать, почему поддержала это предложение. Возможно, потому что не чувствовала опасности?

Рей замерла, глядя на чужие разложенные вещи перед собой, но не видя их.

Она действительно не чувствовала опасности. Здесь, на вражеском корабле, с Кайло Реном она чувствовала себя… нормально. Будто бы ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло.

Она выбрала себе майку и штаны, которые пришлось максимально затянуть, чтобы они не сваливались с ее талии. Рей намеренно тянула время, задержавшись в ванной, а когда она вышла, Кайло все так же сидел с датападом.

— Можешь ложиться, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз.

— Все нормально, — отозвалась Рей. — Я… тебя подожду.

Это прозвучало как-то странно, но Рей быстро забыла об этом. Кайло тоже засобирался. Он сонно потер глаза, отложил датапад и тоже ушел в ванную, захватив одежду для сна. Дождавшись, пока за ним закроется дверь, Рей, крадучись, подошла к датападу. Он среагировал на нажатие, но запросил пароль. Вот же крифф!

Рей задумалась, каким может быть пароль. Дата гибели Дарта Вейдера? Вряд ли она сможет угадать. Если только — Рей невесело улыбнулась — пока они с Реном медитировали ей чудесным образом не перепал этот кусочек информации.

Но ведь серьезно, не может же это быть день победы над империей? Проверить Рей не успела — услышала, как щелкнул замок, и выпрямилась, отступая от кресла на пару шагов. Кайло показался в дверях — без голого торса сегодня, одетый, почти как она, в футболку и мягкие свободные штаны, — и мрачно посмотрел на Рей.

— Обнаружила что-то интересное в моем датападе?

— Не успела, — честно ответила Рей.

— А хотела бы? — спросил Кайло.

Он убрал одежду и неторопливо двинулся к кровати, не сводя с Рей взгляда. По спине у нее побежали мурашки.

— А там много интересного? — ответила Рей вопросом на вопрос. — Такого, чего нельзя показать мусорщице?

— Бери его, идем сюда, — легко отозвался Рен, откидывая покрывало и усаживаясь на кровать.

Рей нахмурилась, но взяла датапад и тоже подошла к кровати.

— Присаживайся. — Кайло похлопал по покрывалу.

По хитрому блеску в его глазах Рей догадалась, что он ждет ее возмущения. Что она скажет, что передумала, треснет датападом о стену, что-нибудь в этом духе.

— Ладно, — с напускной легкостью в голосе ответила Рей и откинула край покрывала со своей стороны.

Это же она предложила спать в одной кровати.

Усевшись рядом с Реном, она протянула ему датапад. Кайло подвинулся, спиной оперевшись на стену, и Рей подвинулась к нему, подобрав ноги, но не настолько близко, чтобы соприкасаться плечами.

Кайло демонстративно вызвал сенсорную клавиатуру датапада и набрал пароль.

4 год после битвы при Явине.

— Ты издеваешься, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Не переживай, я его сменю, — ответил Кайло.

— На что-нибудь такое же очевидное?

— А это было очевидно?

— Да.

— Спасибо. В следующий раз я придумаю что-нибудь посложнее, — отозвался Рен протянул датапад Рей. — Бери.

Рей уставилась на датапад, но не протянула к нему руки.

— Ну же. Ты же хотела посмотреть.

— Показывай сам, — нашлась Рей.

Кайло вызвал последний из открытых файлов: какие-то данные по набору рекрутов, названия планет и систем. Рей бегло просмотрела их, понимая, что ей здесь ничего не ясно, и максимум, что она сможет — запомнить названия планет. Зачем-то.

— Довольна? — спросил Рен.

— Ага. — Рей поежилась. — Вряд ли ты бы стал показывать мне карту с вашими базами, или точные данные о количестве вашего флота…

— Назвать их тебе? — спросил Кайло. — Я могу. Только никакого прока от этого не будет, даже если ты запомнишь все, до последнего слова.

— Почему? — спросила Рей.

— Самое основное о численности и составе флота шпионы моей матери уже передали ей. А я знаю далеко не обо всех базах Первого Ордена.

— Ты не настолько важен? — спросила Рей.

— Настолько, насколько мне позволяют быть, — ответил Кайло. — Твое любопытство удовлетворено? Мы можем уже лечь спать?

— Да, — отозвалась Рей.

Она отвела взгляд. Сейчас ее собственный порыв подсмотреть что-то казался ей глупым. Детским.

Кайло тем временем отложил датапад и сполз, вытягиваясь на кровати в полный рост и укрываясь одеялом. Рей последовала его примеру, но, забравшись под одеяло, осознала, что сейчас окажется с Кайло лицом к лицу и очень близко. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, переваривая этот факт, а потом одновременно зашевелились.

— Э-э. — Рей завертелась, поворачиваясь к Кайло спиной, а он повторил ее движение, пробормотав:

— Точно.

Так они все равно соприкасались — спинами, но в этом не было ничего чересчур интимного. Просто тепло чужого тела. Да, на койке было определенно тесно вдвоем, но, по мнению Рей, это было лучше, чем мучиться на полу или на кресле.

Автоматически сменилось освещение, погружая каюту в полумрак. Было очень тихо.

— Спокойной ночи, — негромко сказала Рей, даже не надеясь, что Кайло ответит.

— Тебе того же, — пробормотал он, и Рей против воли улыбнулась, сама не понимая, чему.

***

Она проснулась в темноте, не сразу поняв, в чем дело. Тепло, согревавшее ее, исчезло. Кайло ушел. Рей постаралась никак не выдать, что уже не спит. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, прислушиваясь. Тихие шаги прошуршали по полу, под чужим весом прогнулся матрас кровати — Рен вернулся в постель. Он пошевелился, кажется стараясь устроиться не слишком близко к Рей, а потом вдруг положил руку ей на талию. Не пытаясь прижать к себе, в этом жесте не было ничего собственнического — просто положил сверху, расслабленно, будто Рей была каким-то продолжением кровати.

— Это обязательно? — спросила Рей.

Ее голос был хриплым со сна.

— Извини, я просто старался устроиться поудобнее, — ответил Кайло.

Руку он убрал.

— Все нормально, — сказала Рей. — Я… не против.

Действительно ли она была не против? Ее смущало, что Кайло Рен притрагивается к ней, но не так сильно, как должно бы.

Кайло осторожно вернул руку на место. Рей прислушалась к своим ощущениям, и пришла к выводу, что вполне может спать с чужой рукой на своей талии. Согретая чужим теплом, она очень быстро соскользнула обратно в сон.

Следующее пробуждение произошло под навязчивый сигнал хроно.

Рей лежала, открыв глаза, но не шевелилась, размышляя, сможет ли она поспать еще. Кайло тоже не торопился вставать — она почувствовала, как он пошевелился позади нее, меняя позу, но никуда не уходил.

— Ты храпела, — негромко заметил Кайло.

Он полулежал позади Рей, локтем упираясь в кровать, и его голос звучал у нее прямо над ухом.

— Неправда, — сказала Рей.

— Еще как. Честно.

— Значит, к вечеру тебе придется придумать, куда меня деть, чтобы не терпеть мой храп, — ответила Рей.

— Есть более очевидный вариант. — Она почувствовала по его голосу, что он улыбается. — Я заткну себе чем-нибудь уши. Или твой нос.

Прежде, чем Рей придумала ответ, Кайло встал и скрылся в ванной. Пока он был там, Рей торопливо переоделась в свою одежду, а его сложила на край кровати и села рядом, сонно потирая глаза. Нет, еще пара часов сна точно были бы нелишними.

Вернувшись, Рен принялся одеваться.

— Мне нужно идти. Я не могу заказать сюда завтрак, пока меня нет, это было бы подозрительно, — сказал он на ходу. — Извини.

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Потерплю несколько часов.

Наблюдая, как он методично облачается в свою тяжелую верхнюю одежду, Рей почувствовала странное, давящее чувство. Это все не настоящее. Кайло Рен — ее враг, всего лишь временный союзник. Ни к чему чувствовать к нему симпатию — и осознание этого комом стало в горле.

— Так все и будет? — спросила Рей. Кайло обернулся к ней. — Ты уйдешь, вернешься, а… потом? Попытаешься меня научить хоть чему-то, потом будет ужин, а потом… рано или поздно, меня заметят.

— Но пока еще не заметили, — ответил Кайло.

— Я не смогу находиться тут вечно, — сказала Рей.

— Поэтому я и предложил: ты помогаешь мне, я тебе, — сказал Кайло.

— Но так и не уточнил, что тебе нужно.

— Позже. — Рен нахмурился. — Я вернусь вечером. Тогда и поговорим. Датапад твой, кстати.

И он ушел, оставив Рей в одиночестве.


	4. "Я беспокоюсь о тебе"

Рей бродила по каюте из угла в угол, хмурясь и нервничая.

Она полежала. Посидела. Долго изучала датапад, надеясь, что в нем имеются какие-то планы корабля, которые подскажут ей, как можно сбежать без помощи Кайло. Полежала опять. Задремала. Проснулась и снова подтянула к себе датапад.

А потом решилась повторить то, что они пытались сделать вдвоем с Реном — спрятаться в Силе.

В одиночестве ей было страшновато. Если сейчас что-то произойдет, никто не выдернет ее из медитации прикосновением. Рей будет беззащитна перед Сноуком… и подведет Кайло. Последняя мысль неожиданно задела. Рей попыталась задавить в себе ростки стыда и опасений, напоминая себе, что Кайло Рен — ее враг. Даже если ведет себя совсем не по-вражески, а очень даже наоборот.

Усевшись на кровать и скрестив ноги, Рей выпрямилась, положив ладони на колени и глядя прямо перед собой.

— Я не боюсь, — тихо сказала она сама себе и закрыла глаза.

Перед ее внутренним взором раскинулся космос: темный, холодный, с мириадами сияющих во тьме звезд. Неохватный, но не вызывающий ощущения пустоты. Даже здесь Рей могла почувствовать пульс жизни. В других обстоятельствах это зрелище и это ощущение было бы умиротворяющим.

Но что-то темное ощущалось рядом. И стоило Рей вспомнить об этом, как все ее чувства обострились, а ее саму потянуло к этому сосредоточию тьмы. Она не сопротивлялась, боясь, что привлечет этим вниманием, но пыталась сжаться, превратиться в незаметную частицу пыли.

«Меня тут нет», — твердила она себе, и ненадолго ей показалось, что мантра сработала. Тьма была прямо перед ней, черный провал, пустота в пустоте, но Рей была как планета, движущаяся по орбите вокруг черной дыры, но не пересекающая горизонт событий. Но это длилось недолго. Притяжение скачкообразно усилилось, будто что-то прицельно зацепило Рей.

«Ты…» — пророкотало что-то во тьме, а потом огромная когтистая рука схватила ее руку. Рей рванулась назад, рванулась снова — но оно держало крепко. И тогда Рей дернулась назад изо всех сил.

Она пришла в себя, лежа на полу. Запястье ныло. Рей торопливо встала, поправила одежду, расправила складки на одеяле.

Ничего не произошло. Это все было не по-настоящему. Рей очень хотелось, чтобы это было не по-настоящему.

Прошло совсем немного времени, с того момента, как она вырвалась из транса, когда вернулся Рен. Он был мрачен. Одним движением сбросил свой тяжелый плащ на кресло, потер лицо рукой, хмурясь своим мыслям.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Рей.

Она нервно стиснула пальцы. Она не сделала ничего плохого. Она просто пыталась сделать хоть что-то, чтобы иметь шанс выбраться отсюда.

— Да. Нет, — Кайло покачал головой. — Чем ты занималась весь день?

— Ничем, — Рей пожала плечами. — Медитировала.

Кайло внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Как в прошлый раз?

— Да, — ответила Рей.

Кайло помрачнел еще больше, и Рей почувствовала необходимость обороняться. Как в старые недобрые времена, когда она еще только училась тому, как доставать детали из кораблей, чтобы их не сломать, и получала за свои ошибки каждый день.

— У меня все равно ничего не вышло, — быстро сказала она.

— Это опасно, — с нажимом сказал Кайло. — Ты должна была дождаться меня.

— Ты такой занятой, — в голосе Рей прорезался яд. — А я сижу здесь, смотрю на стены и пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то… Да, я должна была дождаться тебя. Извини, что попыталась решить проблему самостоятельно.

— А я пытаюсь спасти твою жизнь! — рявкнул Рен, и Рей вздрогнула, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается в солнечном сплетении. — Я не для того стараюсь, чтобы тебя поймали! Ты…

— Все испортила, я поняла, — сухо прервала его Рей.

Кайло промолчал. Его челюсть двигалась, и наконец он ответил:

— Я этого не говорил.

Теперь промолчала Рей.

Повисшее молчание по густоте напоминало машинное масло. Рей изображала предмет интерьера, гоняя в голове одну и ту же мысль: что, если уже поздно? Что, если Кайло сдаст ее в итоге?

Дроид доставил ужин, но никто к нему не притронулся. Рей не чувствовала голода, и мелкими нервными глотками пила каф, не отрывая взгляда от Кайло. Рен нервно ходил по комнате: то проверял голопад, то искал что-то на полках, то ненадолго присаживался в кресло, но явно не мог усидеть на месте. Рей чувствовала, что он злится. Эта злость не была направлена на нее — просто тупой злое раздражение, когда сама жизнь рушит тщательно выстраиваемые планы. Когда вариантов, как поступить, все меньше и меньше.

— Бесполезно, — сказала Рей, наконец. Это были первые слова за долгое время. — Все это бесполезно. Было бы проще, если бы ты сразу сдал меня.

— У тебя все еще есть возможность улететь отсюда на одном из кораблей, — ответил Рен.

Он остановился напротив Рей, глядя на нее.

— И ты пойдешь на это? — Рей взглянула ему в глаза. — На самом деле? Подставишься перед Сноуком, ради того, чтобы вернуть меня к врагам — к вашим врагам?

Кайло не ответил.

— Похоже, я не одна здесь привязываюсь к людям за пару часов.

— Если желаешь встретиться с Верховным лидером, я не стану тебя отговаривать, — заметил Рен.

— Это странно, — сказала Рей, — но я беспокоюсь о тебе и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Если ты приведешь меня — тебя накажут. Если я убегу — накажут еще сильнее. Это как выбор между бантовым дерьмом и лаггабистовым, да вот только воняют они одинаково отвратительно.

Рен хмыкнул.

— Это не твоя забота.

Он опустился на кровать рядом с Рей, и она почувствовала мимолетное прикосновение его пальцев к ее — в этот раз он не отодвинул руку.

— Почему я ощущаю себя так, будто моя? — спросила Рей.

Кайло не ответил. Он посмотрел на Рей так внимательно, будто впервые ее увидел, изучающе, словно пытался запомнить ее лицо. Рей стало неловко под его пристальным взглядом. Он смотрел на нее, будто… ждал чего-то? Чем-то выражение его лица напомнило Рей их первую встречу лицом к лицу в камере. И сейчас…

Она не успела додумать мысль до конца, потому что Кайло наклонился к ней и коснулся ее губ своими губами. Это движение было быстрым и немного неловким, и Рей не сразу сообразила, что он делает.

Он целует ее?

Она замерла, позволяя Кайло пододвинуться ближе. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, и когда Кайло прикоснулся пальцами к ее щеке, Рей подалась назад, не сводя с него изумленного взгляда. Казалось, что Кайло был удивлен не меньше — тем, что она отстранилась.

Легкая тень пробежала по его лицу, и Рей ощутила абсурдное желание извиниться. Она уже приоткрыла рот, глубоко вдохнув, но Кайло быстро и жадно поцеловал ее снова. Теперь он целовал ее со страстью, которая почти пугала Рей. Кайло схватил ее за запястья, и теперь она не могла вырваться. Но она не собиралась этого делать. Было что-то странно затягивающее в происходящем. Как и тогда на «Старкиллере», Рей чувствовала себя так, словно кто-то другой направляет ее действия. И когда Кайло отпустил ее руки, опустив свои огромные горячие ладони ей на талию, Рей нерешительно провела пальцами по его волосам, боясь дотронуться до него по-настоящему. Она позволяла Кайло целовать себя, но сама не знала, чего хочет: остановить это или продолжить.

Теперь он отстранился от нее, нежно обхватив ее лицо ладонями.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Кайло.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила Рей.

Собственный голос показался ей тонким.

— Я… — Она окинула нервным взглядом каюту, а потом спонтанно приняла решение и порывисто потянулась к Кайло сама, неумело целуя его.

Кайло усадил ее к себе на колени, и Рей почувствовала себя увереннее. Поцелуи ей определенно нравились, но затаенный страх перед тем, что могло — что должно было — последовать за ними, не давал ей расслабиться. Не проще ли будет закончить все прямо сейчас, чтобы не мучиться? Но когда она потянулась к застежке ворота его одежды, Кайло перехватил ее руку.

— Подожди, — пробормотал он и продолжил целовать ее, отмечая линию ее шеи поцелуями и спускаясь к ее ключицам в вырезе туники.

Мир сузился до ощущений прикосновения, чужих губ на ее коже, ее губ — на чужой, до прядей мягких волос под пальцами. Рей целовала его в ответ, не желая отстраняться ни на секунду, будто отпустить Кайло — значило потеряться. И когда Кайло подхватил ее под бедра и опрокинул на кровать, вжался в нее, прижимаясь пахом точно туда, куда было нужно, Рей не ощутила привычного тоскливого страха, но возбуждение. Она обвила его ногами, не давая ему отстраниться, и снова потянулась к вороту его гамбезона. В этот раз Кайло не препятствовал ей, сам занятый тем, чтобы освободить Рей от ее одежды. Ткань туники затрещала, когда он помог Рей стащить ее через голову, и туника полетела на пол, а спустя немного времени за ней отправилось и его черное одеяние. Они расцепились только для того, чтобы снять штаны и обувь, торопясь, будто каждый боялся, что, если ненадолго задержится, то другой уйдет.

Увидев Кайло обнаженным, Рей слегка смутилась. Она рассматривала его: шрам на шее, спускающийся к груди, след от выстрела из боукастера, рельеф мышц и жил под бледной кожей. Кайло рассматривал ее в ответ, и его взгляд скользил по Рей безо всякого стеснения. Он наклонился, снова заключая ее в кольцо своих рук.

Когда Рей обняла его в ответ, по позвоночнику у нее прошла приятная расслабляющая дрожь. Рей приникла губами к его шее, мягко закусила тонкую полоску кожи, чувствуя солоноватый привкус. Она ощутила, как его пальцы прикасаются к ней, с легкостью проскальзывают внутрь нее, и это ощущалось совсем иначе, чем когда Рей делала это сама. Она приподняла бедра навстречу его пальцам, легко движущимся внутрь и обратно, дразнящими движениями задевающие клитор. И когда он внезапно убрал руку, Рей не удержалась от тихого, расстроенного возгласа.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотала она.

Она знала, что на некоторых это слово действует подобно глотку виски, но сейчас сама чувствовала себя опьяненной, и готова была умолять не для того, чтобы все закончилось побыстрее, а чтобы продолжилось.

Кайло ухмыльнулся, глядя на нее, и в этой ухмылке было столько довольства. Рей почувствовала, как его член прижимается к ней и повторила, намеренно и ясно, глядя на Кайло из-под опущенных ресниц:

— Пожалуйста.

Кайло навис над ней, одной рукой упираясь в матрас, а второй направляя свой член в нее, и Рей судорожно вздохнула, почувствовав, как он заполняет ее. Кайло двигался медленно, не сводя с нее взгляда своих возбужденно блестящих глаз, и Рей не отрывалась от него тоже. Он заполнил ее целиком, прижавшись к ней вплотную, и Рей обвила его руками за шею и притянула к себе для поцелуя прежде, чем он начал двигаться снова. Медленно и неторопливо двигаясь, хотя все существо Рей почти кричало, умоляя о том, чтобы Рен ускорился. Рей запустила пальцы в его волосы, тихо выдыхая каждый раз, когда он вталкивался в нее, а она поднимала бедра ему навстречу.

Ей не хотелось отпускать его.

— Подожди, — Кайло навис над ней, опираясь на локоть одной руки, а второй проводя пальцем по ее губам. — Если мы не остановимся сейчас, долго это не продлится.

Рей не хотела останавливаться, но когда она попыталась двинуть бедрами, Кайло удержал ее свободной рукой, добавив приказным тоном:

— Нет.

Он поцеловал ее после этого, и Рей обвила его руками за плечи, не давая отстраниться. И когда он начал двигаться снова, Рей не сдержалась, издав тяжелый полувыдох-полустон.

— Бен, — его старое имя соскользнуло с ее губ естественно, будто так и должно было быть.

Кайло сбросил ее руки, прижал их высоко у нее над головой и сказал тихо, двигаясь намеренно медленно:

— Повтори.

Рей повторила. Она повторяла его имя снова и снова, пока Бен вбивался в нее, когда он перевернул ее на живот и от новых, острых ощущений Рей кончила почти сразу, ярко, непривычно — а Бен продолжал двигаться. Его движения стали грубее, чаще, и когда он кончил тоже, излившись ей на поясницу, Рей ощутила странное удовлетворение, не похожее ни на что из того, что она ощущала раньше.

***

— Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос?

Рей, прижатая вплотную к Кайло на узкой кровати, не явно созданной для того, чтобы на ней занимались чем-то, кроме сна в одиночестве и печали, подняла голову. Она слышала, как эти слова зарождались у него в груди, и ее успокаивала эта глубокая вибрация.

— Да.

— Ты не умеешь целоваться. — Рей испытующе поглядела на Кайло, ожидая продолжения. — Я не думал, что у тебя будет опыт… другого рода.

— Никто не платит за поцелуи. — Это прозвучало резче, чем Рей бы хотелось, но она оборонялась по привычке. — Только за исправные детали и за оказанные услуги.

— И для тебя это… часть сделки?

Рей услышала как еле заметно изменился тон его голоса. И она выпалила первое, что пришло ей на ум, и тут же пожалела об этом:

— А для тебя?

На мгновение, казавшееся ей очень долгим, Рей подумала, что это действительно так. Это — лишь часть сделки, плата за проживание, и она должна вести себя соответствующе, чтобы не растерять остатки собственного достоинства. Это была неожиданно болезненная мысль, всковырнувшая что-то у нее в груди. Но мгновение закончилось, и Рей добавила, быстрее чем Кайло успел ответить:

— Прежде чем ты скажешь… Нет.

Кайло промолчал. Он чуть поменял положение и прижал Рей к себе крепче. И ее вполне устраивало отсутствие любых слов — согласия, сочувствия, или сожаления.

Они лежали так долго. Освещение стало угасать и автоматически сменилось на ночное: тусклое и красное. Кайло приподнялся на локте, глядя на Рей, и, пальцем подцепив ее подбородок, заставил ее посмотреть на себя.

— Ты веришь мне? — спросил Кайло

Рей кивнула, прикусив губу. Верила ли она? Да, кажется. Пока он не давал повода не верить, но Рей становилось страшно, когда она начинала думать об этом. Доверять кому-то было страшно.

Кайло потянулся к ней и мягко поцеловал в лоб.

— Я на твоей стороне. Помни это.

Рей снова кивнула, и Кайло прижал ее к себе крепче. А она обвила его руками за шею и зажмурилась, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание. И скоро забылась сном: вязким и незапоминающимся.

***

Утро пришло неожиданно быстро. Рей проснулась от шороха чужих шагов с ощущением, что закрыла глаза всего минуту назад.

К ее удивлению, Кайло был уже одет и он явно ждал ее. Заметив, что Рей проснулась, он присел, опустившись на одно колено, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и сказал:

— Пора вставать. Нам нужно идти.

Фраза была сказана на удивление холодным тоном, который никак не вязался с тем участием, которое Кайло проявлял к ней раньше. Он был бледен, и в его движениях сквозило напряжение. Рей приподнялась на локте, не обращая внимания на то, что одеяло сползло и больше не прикрывает ее наготу.

— К нему?

Кайло медленно поднялся на ноги, и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Холод перешёл и в его глаза, сделав его лицо каким-то незнакомым.

— Да.

Рей одевалась молча, быстро. Она пару раз бросала взгляд на Кайло исподтишка — он не смотрел на нее. Его лицо было пустым и отстранённым. Будто совсем другой человек был вчера с Рей — не этот.

Когда Рей была готова, Кайло подхватил ее под локоть, крепко, без предупреждения, и повел. Они покинули его каюту в молчании, в молчании же шли по коридору к лифту. И только когда они зашли внутрь и Кайло отпустил ее, Рей рискнула обратиться к нему:

— Бен…

— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе вчера? — спросил Кайло.

Рей кивнула.

— Не забывай это.

Из одного лифта они перешли в другой, и в другой, и, наконец, долгий подъем закончился. Двери разошлись, открывая взгляду Рей огромный зал. Полированные плиты пола отражали красные занавеси, которыми были задрапированы стены, отражали огромный трон, подсвеченный снизу и существо, сидящее в нем.

Сноука.

Рей почувствовала, как волоски на ее теле встают дыбом. Кайло подтолкнул ее вперёд — отнюдь не нежно, и она сделала первый шаг, потом второй, чувствуя, что физически не может перенести присутствия Сноука. Если бы она злилась, если бы она была уверена в том, что ее ждёт! Все было бы иначе. Но неизвестность будто опустошала ее. Рей непроизвольно положила руку на меч, и существо на троне сухо рассмеялось.

— О нет, моя дорогая, — сказал он и сделал небрежный жест рукой.

Меч выскользнул у Рей из-под пальцев и влетел прямо в протянутую сухую ладонь Верховного Лидера.

— Это тебе не понадобится.

Гнев всколыхнулся в душе Рей, и она наконец-то смогла стряхнуть с себя оцепенение. Перед ней — Верховный Лидер, главный паук в этой проклятой паутине. И если она постарается…

Протянув руку, Рей не глядя призвала к себе меч Кайло и включила его, приняв боевую стойку. Сноука проигнорировал это, рассматривая ее скорее со сдержанным любопытством. Меч он отложил в сторону.

— Я не боюсь тебя, — процедила Рей.

— Очень зря, — ответил Сноук. — Страх может спасти жизнь. Стой спокойно.

Тело будто свело судорогой. Рей не могла пошевелиться, чувствуя, как ноют от натуги все мускулы. Меч погас и медленно вывалился из ее рук, а сами руки, противясь ее воле, вытянулись по швам вдоль тела. Рей застыла, глядя на Сноука. Гнев и досада все ещё согревали ее… как и мысль, что она пришла сюда не одна.

— Ты прекрасно справился, мой ученик, — заметил Сноук с удовольствием. — Нашел протеже Скайуокера, привел сюда. Ты в достаточной мере восстановил свою самооценку, играя с ней? Могу ли я, наконец, посмотреть на нее? — В голосе Сноука послышалась издевка.

Играя? Рей нахмурилась, не сводя с Верховного лидера мрачного взгляда. Ей очень хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на Кайло, но она не могла пошевелиться. О чем он говорит?

— О чем вы общались, моя дорогая? — Внезапно Верховный Лидер обратился к ней, и Рей вздернула подбородок, сжав губы. Она не скажет этому существу ничего. — Достаточно ли _Бен_ был мил с тобой? Сложно было ожидать от него такого, после того, как ты едва его не убила?

Рей молчала.

— Мужское эго очень хрупко, и залечить нанесенные раны могут лишь победы, — добавил Сноук. — Даже…

Он сделал жест рукой, и Рей заскользила к нему, не имея возможности остановиться.

— …такие ничтожные, как победа над женским сердцем. Итак, ты здесь, Рей с Джакку, без своего учителя… использованная, — кривая ухмылка ещё больше исказила черты лица Сноука. — Возможно, осталось ещё что-то, что ты хочешь нам поведать?

— Я не скажу тебе ничего, — выплюнула Рей.

— Тебе не нужно говорить, — Сноук коротко и сухо рассмеялся, не отрывая от нее взгляда, — я вижу все в твоей голове.

Он протянул руку к лицу Рей, и боль пронзила ее виски, такая сильная и внезапная, что невозможно было сдержать крик. Ее тело напряглось в невидимых путах, мышцы свело судорогой от перенапряжения, но все это было ничто по сравнению с ощущением будто что-то копошится внутри головы, с острой болью. Собственные воспоминания мелькали перед глазами, рассыпанные, беспорядочные, вырванные откуда-то из глубин памяти. Ач-То, взлетающий корабль, песок, попавший в глаза, тень «звездного разрушителя», протянувшаяся по дюне, Люк Скайуокер, обещающий ей три урока, Лея Органа, обнимающая ее…

Боль пропала так же внезапно, как и появилась. Больше ничего не держало Рей, и она рухнула на пол, беспомощная и обессиленная. Она попыталась подняться, сев на колени, и снова встретилась взглядом со Сноуком.

— Бесполезная, — резюмировал он, глядя на Рей сверху вниз. — Тебе даже не хватило упорства стать его ученицей… последнего джедая, — он процедил эти слова с явным удовольствием. — Люк Скайуокер станет последним, я могу пообещать это. Больше не будет никаких джедаев! Кайло Рен!

Рей вновь ощутила тугую хватку чужой Силы на своем теле. Ее приподняло над полом и развернуло лицом к Кайло. Рей уставилась на него в панике, в немой мольбе, но встретила лишь холодный, немигающий и ничего не выражающий взгляд.

Ничего общего с человеком, которого, как ей показалось, она начала узнавать. Если он вообще существовал где-то, кроме ее воображения. И когда осознание этого в полной мере пришло к ней, Рей почувствовала страх. Она не хотела верить, и понимала одновременно, и, если бы у нее было немного времени, она бы даже ощутила горечь и боль от того, что ее обманули.

Но времени у нее не было.

— А сейчас, — торжествующе возвестил Сноук, — Кайло Рен уничтожит своего врага!

Рей снова поймала взгляд Кайло, которым он скользнул по ней — безразличный и пустой, — все еще надеясь на что-то, но отчетливо осознала: ей конец.


	5. Я найду тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скипаю и обрываю. Допустим, что это задел на длинную, как меч Кайло, AU. Но когда-нибудь потом.

Преторианцы были мертвы. Рей еще чувствовала, как кровь пульсирует в венах, но уже начала прибывать усталость. Раны, ожоги и ушибы ныли, но бывало и хуже. Она была в порядке. Кайло был в порядке. Они выжили. Они победили.

Рей еще раз повторила про себя, наслаждаясь необыкновенно мощным смыслом, который несли в себе эти слова: они победили. Победили личную охрану Сноука. Бен убил его.

Это не просто был ее путь к свободе. Это победа в войне. Тиран был мертв, значит, Сопротивление победило?

Рей отвела взгляд от фигур в красном, распластанных на полу, и посмотрела на Кайло. Он стоял рядом — плечи устало опущены, лицо покрыто потом, кровью и гарью. Он должен был ужасно выглядеть, но в этот момент для Рей не было человека прекраснее, и лучше, и опаснее.

Кайло посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом, и на мгновение ей показалось, что она станет следующей. Но тяжелая мрачность ушла из его глаз. Он медленно убрал меч на пояс и сделал к ней шаг. Потом еще один, и еще, и Рей замерла, подозрительно глядя на него, готовая к любой неожиданности, к атаке… Вместо этого, подойдя, Кайло привлек ее к себе и обнял, и Рей обняла его в ответ, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, успокоение от его прикосновения. Глубоко вздохнув, она уткнулась носом в его шею, сжимая в кулаках грубую ткань его облачения..

— Я не мог дать ему убить тебя, — тихо сказал Кайло ей на ухо. — Он узнал, и мне нужно было что-то придумать, очень быстро, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Я на твоей стороне. Ты ведь… ты ведь помнила об этом?

Рей подняла голову и кивнула, глядя ему в глаза.

— Я… — выдавила она и осеклась. — Я думала, ты убьешь меня.

— Нет, — прошептал Кайло. — Нет!

Он прижал ее к себе крепче, и Рей зашипела от боли — раны заныли сильнее.

— Извини. — Кайло отпустил ее, и Рей облегченно вздохнула.

— Что теперь? — спросила она, отстраняясь и глядя на него снизу вверх. — Как ты выведешь меня отсюда?

Вслед за этим другие вопросы рождались в ее голове: как ты объяснишь произошедшее, что Первый Орден будет делать, когда его лидер мертв? Но Рей не хотела думать об этом, сознательно сторонясь этих мыслей.

Кайло не отпускал ее, испытующе разглядывая ее лицо.

— Зачем тебе уходить? — спросил он. — Что тебя ждет там?

— Там… — Рей тряхнула головой, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. — А что меня ждет здесь? Что тебя ждет здесь? Мы ведь убили его, — она бросила взгляд на останки Сноука. — Нужно бежать.

Кайло осторожно взял ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Не нужно. Мы можем остаться — ты и я.

— Нас убьют, — уверенно сказала Рей. — Рано или поздно, они узнают. Как ты не понимаешь, ты же… ты же теперь против них, да?

Кайло ничего не сказал — лишь пристально смотрел на нее напряженным, страстным взглядом, страдальчески заломив брови.

— Как?.. — Рей не договорила

Она обратила внимание на далекие вспышки за транспаристилом огромных обзорных иллюминаторов, ранее скрытых алыми занавесями.

— Что это? — спросила Рей.

Кайло не ответил, но Рей почувствовала, как изменилось его настроение. Она отступила от него и направилась к иллюминаторам, не сводя взгляда с далеких светлых точек, медленно движущихся на фоне космоса. Ей не нужно было оборачиваться, она чувствовала взгляд Кайло, буравящий ей спину.

— Что это? — повторила Рей твердо.

Оглядевшись, она увидела странно выглядящее устройство, похожее на огромную линзу на подставке, которое кто-то уронил в пылу боя. К счастью линза не разбилась, лишь немного погнулась оправа, и Рей бросилась к ней, чтобы поднять ее и поставить на место. Она чувствовала, что ей необходимо увидеть. Необходимо понять, что это.

— Рей, — негромко позвал ее Кайло.

Она услышала хруст обломков под его подошвами, а потом на ее плечо легла его рука.

— Отстань! — огрызнулась Рей.

Она дернула плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и наконец подняла линзу, установив ее поровнее, так, чтобы видеть, что происходит вдали.

Это были корабли Сопротивления. Она узнала их. Спасательные шлюпки, маленькие шаттлы — их осталось так мало, и прямо на ее глазах выстрел уничтожил один из них. Рей побледнела. Ее глаза широко распахнулись, несмотря на яркую вспышку, и резко развернувшись к Кайло, Рей воскликнула:

— Останови их! Заставь их прекратить огонь.

Кайло не сдвинулся с места, глядя на нее, и Рей почувствовала, как что-то будто стягивает ее внутренности узлом.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказала она. — Останови их. Я сделаю все, что угодно…

Рей осеклась, недоговорив. Она уже сделала.

— Ты готова остаться здесь, чтобы они жили? — спросил Кайло И тут же добавил: — Ты даже не знаешь их.

— Там мои друзья, — беспомощно сказала Рей.

— Друзья? С которыми ты познакомилась три дня назад? — спросил Кайло. — Люди, которым было бы наплевать на тебя, не будь ты Одаренной?

— Неправда! — резко ответила Рей.

— Да, извини. — В голосе Кайло добавилось яда. — Учитывая количество добровольцев, в Сопротивлении рады любому, лишь бы он поддерживал их идеи.

— И… ты мог бы сказать то же самое, я полагаю, — добавила Рей. — Кто я? Никто. Если бы не Сила, я была бы просто одной из сотен, — в ее голосе зазвучала горечь, и Рей даже не попыталась ее замаскировать. — Тех, кого ты пытал и убил.

Все как обычно, ничего не меняется. Меновые отношения остаются такими в любой части галактики.

— Ты никто, — согласился Кайло. — Но ты можешь стать кем-то. Кем-то большим.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, оставаясь никем, — холодно ответила Рей. — Полагаю, теперь мне стоит выкрасть у вас тай-файтер, чтобы дать кораблям хоть какой-то шанс на побег?

— И ты думаешь, твоя бесславная смерть что-то изменит? — резко спросил Кайло. — Добавит смысла в _их_ существование? Ты сможешь неизмеримо больше, если останешься здесь.

— Я хочу остановить бойню! — огрызнулась Рей.

— Так сделай это! — рявкнул Кайло. — Отсюда.

Рей вздрогнула. Он… говорил правду? Шестерни в ее голове поворачивались с воем, тревожная сирена вопила, что это обман. Может ли девчонка из ниоткуда сделать что-то, находясь в самом сердце «Первого ордена»? Ее пристрелит первый же штурмовик. Даже если бы сам Верховный Лидер объявил ее своей, она бы все равно оставалась никем — для них.

— Но не для меня.

Рей вздрогнула.

— Ты опять пытаешься влезть ко мне в голову? — спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Все написано на твоем лице.

В его лице тоже что-то изменилось, будто треснула маска, пропуская изнутри нечто иное. В его глазах, темных и блестящих, появилась надежда.

Рей хотела поверить ему. Правда хотела. Но ей не дали на это времени.

Створки лифта разошлись в стороны, и раньше, чем кто-то из них сумел среагировать, в зал высыпали штурмовики.

Кайло наблюдал за ними с безразличным видом, но Рей чувствовала, как он напряжен. Что же до нее, то от того, чтобы снова выхватить меч ее удерживала лишь охватившая ее усталость и тупая апатия. У нее просто не осталось сил, разговор с Кайло будто вытянул из нее последнее.

А следом за штурмовиками в зал вошел генерал Армитаж Хакс. Он скользнул взглядом по Рей, будто она была предметом обстановки и посмотрел на Кайло.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Хакс.

Он прошелся взглядом по трупам Преторианцев, особо задержав его на разрубленном пополам Верховном Лидере, и снова посмотрел на Кайло.

— Вероломное нападение на Верховного Лидера Сноука, — ответил Кайло ровным голосом. — Пленницу не разоружили, и, когда Верховный Лидер попытался прочесть ее мысли, она напала на него. Я ничего не успел сделать.

Рей почувствовала, как что-то внутри нее надорвалось.

— Как и Преторианцы? — спросил Хакс. Его голос сочился ядом.

— Они уступают в реакции Одаренным, — сказал Кайло. — _Вы все_ уступаете.

Его слова долетели и до штурмовиков, и по их рядам будто прошла волна, когда каждый сжимал оружие крепче и целился точнее в одного единственного человека — Рей.

Генерал впечатленным не выглядел. Он посмотрел на Рей и заметил:

— Как я вижу, вы даже не потрудились ее разоружить.

Рей напряглась. Кайло внешне выглядел абсолютно безразличным, но она чувствовала, что он тоже напрягся. Дрожь пробежала по ее позвоночнику, потому что его голос словно прошептал ей прямо в ухо:

«Я на твоей стороне».

Но с каждой секундой Рей верила в это все меньше и меньше.

— Это все очень интересно, Рен, — негромко сказал Хакс, приблизившись к нему вплотную. — Только я вам не верю, — последнюю фразу он произнес так тихо, что услышал ее только Кайло — и Рей.

Несколько мгновений они с Хаксом сверлили друг друга взглядами, такими острыми, что удивительно было, как оба остались целы. Хакс растянул губы в сухой улыбке и приготовился отдать приказ, чувствуя, как душа его медленно, но верно наполняется ликованием, — но не успел.

«Раддус» нанес свой последний удар.

***

Когда Кайло очнулся — стало ясно, что Рей сбежала. Хакс, пришедший в себя чуть раньше, судя по взглядам, которые он кидал на Рена, жалел, что одной из упавших переборок придавило нескольких штурмовиков, а не Кайло.

— Какие будут распоряжения? — обратился к ним один из уцелевших штурмовиков. — М-магистр? Генерал?

Кайло не ответил.

Он подошел к трону, спихнул с него останки Сноука и тяжело уселся на холодный и ужасно неудобный трон, выпрямился и мрачно оглядел присутствующих.

Это действие приковало к себе взгляды всех, кто был в зале. Кайло Рен медленно обвел их взглядом, и каждый в этот момент почувствовал, будто что-то сжимает его внутренности, невысказанная угроза, сила, которой они не могут ничего противопоставить

Первым пришел в себя Хакс.

— Команду ремонтников, разумеется! — выплюнул он. — Отчет по повреждениям, немедленно. Мы все еще на ходу? Мостик цел?

— Да, сэр! — тут же ответил штурмовик.

Все пришло в движение, будто ничего не произошло. Для раненных вызвали медиков, для устранения повреждений — ремонтников.

А Хакс медленно приблизился к трону, с выражением легкой брезгливости на лице переступив через останки Сноука. Когда он посмотрел на Кайло, в его взгляде не было подобострастия или страха: лишь ненависть.

— Когда я пришел в себя, — негромко сказал Хакс, пока вокруг суетились техники, устраняя повреждения и убирая обломки, — я увидел очень интересную сцену, Верховный лидер, — последние слова почти выплюнул.

Кайло ответил мрачным выжидающим взглядом.

— Тебя будут называть так лишь до тех пор, пока не найдется кто-то, кто не расскажет, что на самом деле произошло, — Хакс понизил голос до шепота.

— Почему бы мне прямо сейчас не провести маленький акт устрашения? — спросил Кайло.

Он поднял руку, чуть сжав пальцы, и Хакс будто поперхнулся. Он постарался выпрямиться, глядя Рену в лицо.

— Рискни, — ответил Хакс, но в его глазах мелькнул страх. Он безотчетно потянулся к собственному горлу, оттягивая воротничок, будто это могло помочь. — Сделай еще что-нибудь достаточно подозрительное. _Дай повод_.

Кайло отпустил его, и Хакс пошатнулся, глубоко вздохнув. Если кто-то из окружающих и обратил внимание на их разговор, то никто не подал вида.

— Мы можем прийти к соглашению, — сказал Хакс, и эти слова дались ему с трудом — все еще мучило сожаление, что он не успел убить новоявленного Верховного лидера, пока тот был без сознания.

— Да, — ответил Кайло. — Можем. Так… что за сцену вы увидели, _генерал_?

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Сейчас у нас есть более важные дела, Верховный лидер, — ответил он. — Полагаю, и мне, и вам стоит проследовать на мостик. Не думаю, что кто-то рискнет сейчас занять ваше место.

***

— Забились под землю, как крысы, — прокомментировал Хакс. — Мы вскроем ворота за несколько минут.

Наклонившись вперёд, он добавил, обращаясь к техникам по связи:

— Не прожгите эту кучу камней насквозь.

Кайло проигнорировал его. Злость разъедала его изнутри, тупое раздражение не давало усидеть спокойно, будто кто-то шептал в ухо: «Быстрее, быстрее, иначе опоздаешь!»

— Им некуда уходить, — негромко заметил Кайло, обращаясь скорее к этому голосу, чем к окружающим.

Хакс посмотрел на него.

— Да, Верховный Лидер, — сказал он так же негромко. Кайло померещилась в этом издевка, легкое напоминание о том, что Хакс готов в любой момент попытаться столкнуть его с отвоеванного трона.

Ворота сдались через пять минут. Кайло выдвинулся вперед вместе с десантной группой, не обратив внимание на слова о том, что Верховному Лидеру не обязательно участвовать в задержании мятежников.

Штурмовики рассыпались по шахтам и коридорам, ища выживших, но Кайло сразу почувствовал это — база пуста. Они все-таки сбежали. Сумели сбежать, и Рей вместе с ними.

Он почувствовал горечь в горле, мешающуюся с гневом, но… Мог ли он ошибиться? Кайло ушел вперед, оставив штурмовиков за спиной, и там, у заваленного камнями узкого лаза, куда вряд ли смог протиснуться кто-то крупнее вулптекса, увидел ее.

Рей.

Она стояла, устало привалившись к камням и скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты… — негромко сказал Кайло.

Он медленно приблизился. Это могло быть ловушкой… но вот же она, Рей, прямо перед ним. Он мог дотронуться до нее. Мог увидеть, как шевелятся ее волосы от сквозняка, дующего из лисьего лаза.

Рей не ответила.

— Ты сбежала, — подытожил Кайло. — Как и хотела.

— Ты солгал мне! — обвиняюще сказала Рей. — Ты хотел сдать меня им!..

— Нет. — Кайло покачал головой. — Я бы не дал им причинить тебе вред.

— Ты мог просто уйти со мной, Бен. — В порыве чувств Рей шагнула вперед.

— А ты просто могла остаться, — возразил Кайло. — Ты думаешь, ты сможешь изменить что-то, оставаясь с этими отребьями? Вас сомнут. А тебя выставят впереди, чтобы ты красиво умерла за правое дело!

— Да, я думаю, что смогу, — возразила Рей. Ее взгляд стал жестким, губы плотно сжались.

— Ты так и не поняла! — в сердцах бросил Кайло, чувствуя, как злость поднимается в нем, как туго взведенная пружина, вот-вот готовая раскрутиться одним рывком. — Вы все погибнете. Присоединись ко мне!.. И сможешь их спасти.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я вряд ли смогу довериться человеку, который лгал мне, — сказала она.

— А твои «друзья» честны с тобой полностью, ты так думаешь? — Кайло криво ухмыльнулся. — Они с тобой до тех пор, пока ты для них удобна.

— Нет.

— Да!

— Не мерь всех по себе! — огрызнулась Рей. — Они помогли мне не потому, что я Одаренная. Не поэтому за мной вернулись. А просто потому… — она осеклась и сглотнула ком в горле.

— Ты так цепляешься за свои иллюзии! — зло бросил Кайло. — За Хана, за этого предателя, даже за своих родителей…

— Не смей, — процедила Рей. — Ни слова больше, я клянусь, иначе я…

— Иначе что?

Рей не ответила.

— На самом деле ты ведь не здесь? — спросил Кайло.

Он догадывался об этом с самого начала. Сопротивление и Скайуокер не бросили бы драгоценную одаренную на милость Первого Ордена.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Но не для тебя.

Кайло протянул руку и коснулся ее плеча — теплое, настоящее, живое. Не проекция. Он потянулся было ладонью к ее лицу, но Рей отстранилась.

— Я найду тебя, — сказал он, сам не зная, угроза это или обещание.

— Ты уверен, что тебе нужно меня искать? — спросила Рей.

— Не… — начал Кайло. Он взмахнул рукой в попытке схватить ее, удержать, но его пальцы мазнули пустоту.

Рей исчезла. Что лишь укрепило его в его решении.


End file.
